Kagome's Night Out
by Ijin
Summary: AU.OneShot. If you're a rock star and just want to enjoy a drink in a club on your own, without being stalked by your fans, then just don't go where you're in danger of meeting Kagome and falling in love with her averageness.


  
x   
  
**AU/One Shot**. Everyone is totally OOC.   
_Warning_: Despite my weird disclaimer further below, this is not a crossover between IY, Skip Beat, Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings.   
  
**Summary**:   
If you're a rock star and just want to enjoy a drink in a club on your own, without being stalked by your fans, then just don't go where you're in danger of meeting Kagome and falling in love with her averageness.   
  
**Pairing**: Kag/Sess   
  
**A/N**: Just my plain old one-in-the-morning idea. Somehow I suspect that the titles of my one-shots are a bit boring... Sorry that this little story has no plot whatsoever. Though Raijin, my beta-sister said it was cute. As for Gathering Rain - muahaha... Chapter 6 is in the making. Should be out sometimes soon, possibly before end of June. Then the summer is comming, which means Bella Croatia and (perhaps) Itala for me. And if I'm lucky, also France, Switzerland, Germany, UK. I'm planning on going to India next year in the summer. Then we'll have KagSess Siddharta style... Gods help us.   
**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, the great Takahashi Rumiko does. And I don't own Skip Beat which was done by the cool and great Nakamura Yoshiki. I just borrowed Ren Tsuruga's name from that one. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I think that's where it ought to stay. And Lord of the Rings doesn't belong to me either, J R R Tolkien's whoddunit. I hope I haven't forgotten anyone.   
  
x   
  
In the beginning, there was the T-Shirt. It was black, fairly tight and it said, in ghastly, neon-green letters: 'Sorted to Slytherin'. The letters were almost completely covered by long black hair, but Sesshoumaru managed to read them nevertheless, because the person wearing the T-Shirt was jumping up and down to the rhythm of the music. Interesting T-Shirt, he thought, when the screaming began.   
  
He turned around suddenly and almost pushed his drink off the counter. He steadied the bottle with one hand and with the other he made sure that his shades were on his face and his baseball cap on his head, covering his hair completely.   
  
"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" screamed a female voice behind him. "It's Ren Tsuruga! Kyaaa!" And soon, the bar was completely bare of females. Thinking that caution was in order, he left a few bills on the counter and started towards the door. You never knew when the females may recognise you, and by the sound of it, Ren Tsuruga, the famous actor, had just made it into his car safely and left the scene. He could hear some of the disappointed girls coming back to the club. He should be out of here and in some expensive hotel bar where no rabid fan girls would stalk him - if he made it out of the door unhindered, that is. Too bad expensive hotel bars were boring and full of businessmen. Too bad he had become a rock star instead of becoming a serious businessman like his father.   
  
Just before he could make it out of the door safely, he heard a female voice say: "Oh my, I thought it was some kind of mass panic and we should get out, and what was it? Some fan girl having fits because she saw Ren Tsuruga! I left my drink in there, bet I'll never see that one again-" Then the interesting-T-Shirt-girl bumped into him and smeared her lipstick over the front of his white shirt.   
  
He saw midnight black hair, smelled soap and a faint hue of fabric softener. Her eyes went to his gaze behind the shades, she gasped and - he put a hand on her mouth and dragged her outside, without regard for her struggle against his grip. Her friend ran after them, tugging at his sleeve. When they reached the near corner of the building safely, he let the girl go and leaned against the wall. His breathing was steady, he noticed. So all that workout he had been made to do by his fitness trainer had proven to be of some use, at least.   
  
The inevitable doom came over him immediately, of course.   
  
"You idiot! What do you think you're doing?" The girl's face was red with anger. Her friend stood nearby and stared at Sesshoumaru, while tugging at the T-Shirt the girl was wearing.   
  
"K-K-K-Kago…"   
  
"What! Can't you see I'm busy? Can you believe this person? What are you doing with my T-Shirt?"   
  
"K-K-K…," the other girl said, pointing her finger at Sesshoumaru. "L-L-L… that's… oh, my, I can't believe it! And we thought running after Ren Tsuruga was exciting!"   
  
"I didn't think that - you thought that. I just ran after you because I thought…"   
  
"Kagome! That's-," and she gaped at Sesshoumaru with her mouth open wide.   
  
The girl Kagome brushed the comment away with a wide swipe of her hand. "Yeah, yeah, no big deal. I knew who he was right when he came into the club tonight. So what?"   
  
"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"   
  
"Come on, Sango, you've seen this guy millions of times. The drummer of _Canine Fever_ is no-one to be hysterical about, is he? What's your name, anyway? Inu- something or other, wasn't it?"   
  
"KAGOME!" the friend screamed. Sesshoumaru was starting to get annoyed with this person who had first ruined his very nice white shirt and then had confused him with his brother. Luckily, he had Sango to defend his honour before he had to do it himself.   
  
"I can't believe you're still confusing them, Kagome! Look-" And with that she snatched Sesshoumaru's shades. "Is there anyone else in the world who would tattoo his face this way but Sesshoumaru? You're so dense!" With an apologising look, she turned to Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Please forgive my friend, she's gone completely mad from the joy of seeing you in person." She was playing with his shades. Probably plotting how to get hold of his baseball cap as well, he thought.   
  
"Do not mention it," he said, generously. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will be on my way."   
  
"Ooohhh," cooed Sango. "The language he is using, ooohhh…" She latched herself to his sleeve. "You must allow us to wash your shirt, Sesshoumaru," she said. Kagome looked at her as if she were completely mad. Sango winked at her, her eyes saying: _I'm just trying to make him take off his shirt, dummy_!   
  
He freed himself from her grip with some effort and took a step back. "I must decline. I will be _on my way_, then." That said, Sesshoumaru pried Sango off his shirt, gave Kagome a cold look - _interesting T-Shirt, though_, he thought briefly - and opened his silver mobile phone to ring his driver to pick him up.   
  
Behind them, another loud '_kyaaaa_!' was to be heard on the otherwise quiet street. Sesshoumaru flinched and closed his phone, looking out for the black car that was to pick him up. Sango was looking around for something to get signed by the famous, cool and gorgeous singer in front of them, while Kagome was preparing a speech she was going to give Sango after Mr. Rock Star had finally left them. Meanwhile, Sango was wearing his shades and he had let go of all hope that she would abandon them anytime soon. Close by, the club was being vacated by females yet again, who, having spotted a certain famous person, were coming perilously close, chanting '_Sesshoumaru_, _Sesshoumaru_'. He began to fear for his life.   
  
Before the girls could get hold of him, a large black car stopped just in front of the trio, and two large men in black suits jumped out.   
  
"Here, sir!" one said and took Sesshoumaru's arm. The other one lost no time in asking questions and pushed Kagome and Sango into the dark depths of the limousine. Everything happened in a matter of seconds. Without a chance to protest, they found themselves in soft off-white leather seats opposite of Sesshoumaru, who was contemplating the lack of good karma that seemed to follow him. His bodyguards probably thought that he had started picking up groupies.   
  
All right, so he was a rock star with a reputation of being wild and reckless. But two groupies at once? Okay, so it was true that he was boring and conservative at heart. That had been the last time he'd let his brother hire bodyguards for him. This had given him an insight into his brother's habits he had not wanted to receive in the first place. He hoped that there had been no press to witness this.   
  
When his attention came back to the real world, he noticed that in front of him a very odd scene was taking place. Sango was sitting there with his shades on her nose, looking very coolly at a seething Kagome.   
  
"I hope you know what you've done," Kagome said in an accusing tone.   
  
"Yep," Sango replied. "I got us a date with the hottest star in the whole world."   
  
"You got us here and we are molesting a person we don't even know!" Sesshoumaru started to feel something like sympathy towards the young lady when she continued: "You know, if he were really hot, I wouldn't say anything, but he isn't!" He stopped liking her immediately.   
  
"You think he isn't hot? Are you blind?"   
  
"You don't think he's hot either! You just like the way he dresses."   
  
"Well…" Sango said.   
  
"And I can as well let you know that back in that same club a guy you really really fancy was sitting at the bar and sipping a coke-"   
  
Suddenly, Sango took off the shades and drew closer to Kagome, menacingly. "Who was there? Not - _he_?"   
  
Kagome smiled in triumph. "_He_ was there. And you completely went nuts about this one…" Her index finger almost ended up Sesshoumaru's nose when she pointed it at him. "So you missed out on the chance to see Miroku from _The Void_. Hah!"   
  
Sango almost fainted, then tossed Sesshoumaru's shades at Kagome, who caught them in her hand and put them on.   
  
"You are so evil, Kagome Higurashi," Sango whined. "Why didn't you tell me?" Then she looked up, suddenly. "You think he could still be there?" With a bright smile she continued: "I've been gone for half an hour only, right, so, theoretically, he could still be there, right? Right?"   
  
Kagome shrugged. Sango gave Sesshoumaru a pleading look. "Could you return me to the club, please, please?"   
  
_Oh, they are taking notice of me_, Sesshoumaru thought. _I am sure I feel honoured_. Kagome and Sango were arguing the entire time of their ride back to the club. Sesshoumaru's mood brightened when he thought that he would be rid of his annoying fans very soon - well, obviously they were not really his fans. Sango, who had squeezed the very last drop of information out of Kagome during the ride, jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and ran to the club. Kagome shook her head and sighed. From behind his shades, she looked at Sesshoumaru.   
  
"So, you going to take me home or what?"   
  
Black clouds started to gather above Sesshoumaru's head. In his world, a heavy rain set in, with an occasional lightning and the following thunder, hitting his head from time to time.   
  
"You want to go home with me?" he asked. Was there a way for a supposed sex-god rock star to decline an invitation from a relatively attractive female without being suspected of being gay?   
  
"Don't flatter yourself," Kagome said. "I mean, give me a lift home. My home."   
  
His mood wavered between relieved and insulted.   
  
"But did you not want to go with your friend?"   
  
Kagome's faint smile turned downward. "If you think that she wants me in there right now, think again. She would kick me from here to the North Pole if I got in her way."   
  
"Is she very fanatic about this Miroku?"   
  
"I think so," Kagome said. "More than she is about you, obviously."   
  
"Thank you. She seems a little odd…"   
  
"She's the coolest person in the world." Kagome's voice held a deep feeling of friendship that her face did not give away. "She is beautiful, enthusiastic, funny, everything. If I were a guy, I would only go for girls like Sango."   
  
Not sure what to say in the face of her display of emotion, Sesshoumaru asked after a moment's pause: "This T-Shirt of yours, where did you get that?"   
  
"I borrowed it from my sister. She had it custom-made." His face betrayed a little bit of disappointment. She shrugged. "So, are you giving me a lift home?"   
  
Sesshoumaru took off the baseball cap, pulled a black Stetson hat from somewhere behind him and put it on. The baseball cap he gave to Kagome.   
  
"Give this to your admirable friend," he said. "Let us go."   
  
She gave him directions to her house and the car started towards the suburbs. A few minutes of silence later, Kagome said: "I really think that you are pretty cool. I am sorry that I did not recognise you earlier."   
  
He shrugged, but said nothing.   
  
"Actually, I like some of your music," she went on. "I bought the last three CDs." She grinned. "The rest I downloaded from the internet."   
  
"I am sure my record company will be exceptionally thrilled to hear that."   
  
"Hey, I'm just a poor little student with a part time job."   
  
"Thou shalt not pirate music on the internet," he said with humour in his voice. Kagome's eyes went to his face and stayed there. She returned his smile.   
  
"So this T-Shirt you have, you got it from your sister, right?"   
  
"Yes," said Kagome. "But the stuff written on it was my idea. My own T-Shirt was the one with _Sorted to Gryffindor_, and then my sister came and had one with Slytherin made, and since Sango thought that _Sorted to Slytherin_ sounded cooler because of the alliteration, she made me wear it tonight. It wasn't my intention to steal my sister's stuff… um…"   
  
"Is your sister going to be upset about the T-Shirt?"   
  
"She's probably going to kill me," Kagome said carelessly. "I could turn you over to her, to calm her down. I think you'd make a good enough present."   
  
"I think not."   
  
"Fair enough. You're giving me a ride, I guess that's more than I deserve."   
  
"So it is."   
  
They did not talk for a while. Sesshoumaru was contemplating Kagome's looks. He liked the dimples that showed when she smiled ever so slightly. He liked the dark eyes and the hair. He liked the nose that was just plain normal. He liked the full bottom lip. Even in her heavy girls-night-out-makeup, she looked like an average girl next door, and he liked that. He remembered the red smears all over his shirt. Those he liked, too. He had no idea where the feeling of annoyance he had had before had gone. _Must be the chemistry_, he thought. _Must be the boring businessman-genes that are drawing me to such an everyday girl. She smells nice. Like a soapy strawberry vanilla cake_.   
  
Kagome was enjoying the advantage of having her eyes somewhat hidden behind his lightly coloured shades. On the inside, she was thrilled to be in a great big car just opposite a great big rock star. Especially _this_ great big rock star. She did not think that having a crescent moon and stripes tattooed on one's face was an especially bright thing to do, but for the rest she thought that Sesshoumaru was the coolest person that had ever walked the face of Earth. If she ever took up Sango's hobby of stalking stars, she would probably stalk Sesshoumaru, that was for sure.   
  
Suddenly, she extended her left hand and touched the stripes on Sesshoumaru's right cheek. He covered her fingers with his longer ones and looked at her questioningly.   
  
"It's really a tattoo," she said. "How stupid."   
  
He raised his eyebrows.   
  
"Well, you had your face tattooed! In case you didn't know, that is a very good face you have." She blushed. "As faces go. And you went and ruined it. It's a bad example for children, too."   
  
He removed her hand from his face but kept it in his grip. "I will let you in on a secret," he said. "This is not a tattoo," he said. "It is permanent makeup. It wears off after approximately two years."   
  
Kagome gasped, then started laughing. He listened to her for a while, grinning slightly. _Average girl_, he thought. _I wonder what she is thinking_.   
  
"But… but…"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Nothing. I guess you just destroyed one of my illusions about rock 'n' roll."   
  
"Just because I rock, I need not necessarily be brainless."   
  
"You think you rock?"   
  
"I know I do."   
  
"Oh." She said nothing for a while. "How come you speak like that? I mean, your lyrics are really deep and elaborate, but you scream and grunt them into the microphone so few people notice…"   
  
"Expensive public school education, conservative home. What do you mean, I grunt into the microphone?"   
  
"So you and your brother are well-bred public school boys? You can't say you're singing, now, can you?"   
  
"For your information, I can sing."   
  
"Yeah, right. So, you guys went to a posh school? How come the press doesn't know? And about the, um, tattoos?"   
  
"I killed all witnesses."   
  
Kagome laughed uneasily and fidgeted with her T-Shirt. "I hope you are not planning on killing me?"   
  
"I think not. You will have to keep me happy to keep me from issuing my punishment, though."   
  
"How?"   
  
"You will give me your phone number and go on a date with me."   
  
"But, you know how it is…"   
  
"What?"   
  
"You should not go out on a date if the guy isn't a classy kisser."   
  
"I am classy. We will see about the kissing part after a few dates."   
  
"How do you know I am not going out with you only because you are a star?"   
  
Here, Sesshoumaru smiled. Kagome's eyes widened, as if to take in as much as possible of this beautiful smile.   
  
"But you are going out with me because I am a star." The car came to a halt and Kagome almost fell on Sesshoumaru's lap. He helped her up. "I think this is your house?" he said. "I will pick you up tomorrow at eight p.m." The door opened. "Make sure you are wearing that lipstick again." He pointed at the red stains on his shirt. The bodyguard who was holding the door open for Kagome grinned. Sesshoumaru gave him a brief, but very cold look, helped Kagome out of the car and handed his baseball cap to her. Kagome took it with a red face and turned first to the house, then back to him.   
  
"But, why do you want to go out with me?"   
  
He contemplated this for a moment. "I have no idea," he said. "How did you like my song Succubus in Rapture?"   
  
"I thought it was rubbish, to be honest." She looked at him from below her black eyelashes. "Sorry."   
  
"See, this is why I want to go out with you. You just told me the truth. And besides, I think this song was about you."   
  
She frowned. "But you didn't know me then."   
  
"I didn't? Oh, but I was looking for you." He stroked her chin lightly and got into the car again. His bodyguard closed the door, and Sesshoumaru opened the window.   
  
"See you tomorrow. Be punctual. And don't forget the lipstick." The car started and Sesshoumaru closed the window. Soon, there was nothing to be seen or heard of him on Kagome's quiet street. She took out her keys, opened the door in slow motion, looking back at the end of the street where the car had vanished. As soon as the door clicked in place behind her, reality rushed in, and she threw her hairclips and her shoes into the air.   
  
A few hours later, the phone rang in Sango's home. She was annoyed, since she had wanted to call Kagome that very moment. When she answered, Kagome's voice rang excited, but not very loud in her ear:   
  
"Wow, Sango, guess what…"   
  
"I was there, remember? Now, much more interesting is what happened to me…," Sango said, also not very loudly as not to wake up her cat.   
  
"No, listen, this is incredible…"   
  
"It can't be more incredible than…"   
  
Kagome sighed. "This is going nowhere. How about we meet tomorrow and exchange our stories?"   
  
"Bet your story isn't as exciting as mine." Sango whispered, smugly.   
  
"Sangooo…," Kagome said in a warning tone. Sango laughed quietly on the other side of the line.   
  
"Okay, girlfriend," she said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Now, I just wanted to tell you how…"   
  
"Wait!" Kagome said, suddenly. "Someone's on my other line. Who would call me at this time except you? Okay then, we'll talk tomorrow." Sango grumbled, but complied. When Kagome switched the line, a smooth dark voice asked:   
  
"Are you seriously a Harry Potter fan?"   
  
"What kind of question is that at three in the morning? You must be mad."   
  
"Artists keep late hours," he said and she could hear that he was smiling. "So, want to talk to me until dawn?"   
  
"You want me to have dark rings under my eyes when we go out, right?"   
  
"Oh, you're a Lord of the Rings fan, too?"   
  
"You're into weak puns, aren't you? Seriously, if you want to talk, then we'd better wait until we meet again." Downstairs, the doorbell rang. "You are crazy!" she whispered and threw the phone on her bed, running to the ground floor of the house. She opened the door. There, an exceptionally beautiful rock star was leaning against the door frame.   
  
"Coffee?" she asked.   
  
"Tea," he said.   
  
"You are sleeping on the couch," she said.   
  
"Are you going average and suburban on me?"   
  
"I am average and suburban."   
  
"Couch it is, then. Maybe I should say thank you for having me over?"   
  
"No, I am shocked enough as it is. Come in."   
  
x   
  
THE END yes! there may be a short sequel to this one   
  
x 


End file.
